What Happens There, Stays There
by catnap69
Summary: Sequel to 'The Secrets The Darkness Keeps' - House and Cameron go back to his place to finish what Cameron started - NC-17


**A/N:** This is the sequel to 'The Secrets The Darkness Keeps' but I posted it as both: a seperate story and a second chapter. Enjoy.

House pushed open the door to his apartment as they entered together. The drive back from the bar was a short one in mileage, yet it felt like it took forever. Cameron's hand instantly attached itself to the top of his thigh when they got into the car. It couldn't even be considered a sexual movement, there was no stroking, no caressing, yet the heat coming from her palm seemed to scorch his skin through the thick material of his jeans. He could practically outline the shape of her palm clearly against his skin, feel the skin burning.

He'd already cum in the alleyway, a mere 20 minutes ago, and he was already up to go again. But he wanted more this time. It was too much to have her have such control over him, he was standing over her in the alleyway and still, as she knelt before him, looking so small and insignificant, she had the power to do whatever-the-hell she wanted to him.

Making their way into his apartment, Cameron tried to step ahead of House but he curled one hand around the leather of her belt and yanked her back so her back was pressed intimately to his chest. His hands slid round to her stomach and up to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples through the cotton of her dark T-shirt and the lace of her bra. He leaned forward and placed his lips to the sensitive curve where her neck meets her shoulder, drawing the skin into his mouth and sucking on it gently, the combination of House's hands on her breasts and his lips on her skin made Cameron moan deep in her throat. House smirked at her reaction and sucked on her neck harder, making the surrounding skin turn red and puffy. He could feel her breathing quicken as clearly as he could feel his own breathing.

House slid his hands down and under Cameron's shirt till he came into contact with skin. He moaned at the sensation of her silk-like skin against his palms. Cameron wound her arms back and round House's neck so she was cupping the back of his neck with one hand while the other reached behind her to grasp the material of House's shirt as his waist. She needed to hold onto something, anything, to keep her grounded. She turned her head as House moved his lips from her neck and their lips met each other in an awkward kiss as House's hand travelled up Cameron's body to slip beneath the material of her bra, pushing it up roughly so it bunched above the curve of her breasts, leaving them bared for his attention.

House pinched the hardened nipples between his fingers, twisting them slightly until he heard her gasp against his lips, feeling her breath fan out over his mouth. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, stroking his in a gentle, steady rhythm, driving him crazy.

A growl rumbled from deep within House's chest as he roughly grasped Cameron's breasts, but, before he could go any further, Cameron moved out of House's arms and further into the middle of the room, facing him. Her hair was down and dishevelled, her lips red and swollen, burn marks from House's stubble travelled down the line of her throat and the curve of her shoulder, her eyes darkened to the point of black, and her top still bunched up above her breasts. He had never seen anything sexier than how she looked at that exact moment.

House's gaze moved from Cameron's face to her breasts, causing her to blush and to rearrange her clothes, covering herself up. The disappointment was evident on House's face and he even went as far as to pout like a child who's had their favourite toy taken away from them.

Her voice came low and husky, "Before we do anything else, maybe we should make a drink."

She didn't wait for any kind of response as she turned and scurried toward the kitchen, kicking off her shoes by the arm of the chair as she went and disappearing behind his kitchen door. House just stood there looking at the partially closed door, a frown on his face. She'd gotten him all worked up and then... nothing. She'd just left him there, wanting her. Sure, he'd already cum one today – in the last half hour actually – but he was already hard and pressing insistently against the rough ridge of his zipper.

He could still smell her; he could still smell the faint, slightly artificial scent of her. He wanted to smell her up close.

House limped forward, toward the door and threw it open, showing Cameron standing facing the counter with her palms faced down and flattened against the surface and her head bent, as if trying to catch her breath. Her clothes had been completely rearranged and now no more of her skin was exposed than necessary, which bugged House more than he'd liked.

Cameron didn't turn until she heard the sound of Houses cane falling to the floor with a clatter. Spinning round to face him, her eyes instantly met his and she saw the intentions hidden behind them. Feeling her face heat just from his gaze, Cameron blushed but relished in the thought of him watching her so intently. Her eyes glazed over as he stepped toward her, and kept walking, limping until he reached her, until he was close enough to press his hips to hers, pressing her into the edge countertop. His hands moved round to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him, letting her feel him. Cameron's hands instinctively moved to House's shoulders, clutching at whatever fabric she could grasp. Raising one hand, House drove it into Cameron's hair, pulling her head back roughly to meet her eyes, before her crushed her mouth with his.

Cameron moaned when House thrust his tongue between her lips and couldn't help but stroke her tongue against his. The kiss continued until they had to separate or fall unconscious, but even then House just grasped her hips and quickly lifted her and placed her on the counter behind her. Cameron didn't even realize what was going on until House had her jeans unbuttoned and was urging her to raise her hips to pull them down. They struggled together to get them down over her feet, pulling her socks off with them and tossed them aside.

Cameron heard House growl at the first sight of her without underwear on.

"I really never thought you to be the type to go commando." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"It was only today. I knew you were going to go to the bar tonight so I thought I'd surprise you." A sultry grin crossed her face, baring a glimpse of white teeth and brought a faint dimple to show in her right cheek.

Leaning forward, House traced the line of her lower lip with his tongue, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it softly. Cameron placed her hands on his hips and dug her fingers in, loving the feel of House's flesh pressing against her fingertips. Shifting his weight to his good leg, House pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and unbuckled his belt and shoved them down his legs. Without releasing her, he began to stroke his hardened shaft, before he felt her hand cover and replace his, taking over the task of stroking him, letting her thumb trail over the bead of moisture that appeared on the head and spreading it thickly over the entire bulbous head. A moan escaped him as her hands continued their gentle assault on his body.

In a flurry of colour and fast movements, House twirled Cameron around and sat her down on the table a mere few feet from the counter. Grasping her legs, House tugged her roughly until she was flat on her back on the table and her legs were wrapped high around his waist. Repeating his previous actions, House shoved her T-shirt over her breasts so he could see them up close, so he could feel them, squeeze them. Leaning down, he took one of the perked up, hardened nipple into his mouth and instantly sucked hard at the same time he tore his shirt open and managed to thrust himself inside her all at once. A scream came from her as she felt her body stretch and adjust to the size of him. Arching her back off the table surface, Cameron moaned low in her throat and tried to raise her hips up toward his. House tried to restrain himself from moving inside her and felt a sweat break out across his forehead. Looking up at him, Cameron watched as a light sheen of perspiration coated his skin, lighting up all the contours and sinews of his body.

Cameron clenched her inner muscles around him and heard House groan roughly. "Stop that. Right now, if you want me to be any good for you." His voice grated like sandpaper as he said it and it sent a series of small shivers running up and down Cameron's spine.

"If you want me to stop, then MOVE!"

A smirk crossed his face once again at the desperation in her voice, before he gave in to temptation and began to move his hips. Slowly at first and then sped up. He moved his hands from her breasts to her hips and grasped them hard, forcefully lifting her hips and slammed them up to his.

Stretching out her arms, Cameron grabbed onto the sides of the table and curled her fingers into the wood so hard she feared she would splinter it. A small cry erupted from her chest every time House thrust into her, raising her hips in time with his and moving with him. Eventually, House stilled and released her hips, letting her bottom fall to the table as he braced his hands on either side of her stomach, his head bent as he breathed deeply. A cry of frustration erupted from Cameron's mouth. Frowning, she raised herself up on her elbows and looked up at him, he was still hard inside her but he's stopped. What the fuck was going on?

"House, are you okay?" The concern levelled out the sexual desperation in her voice, the desperate need for him to finish what he had started.

Raising his eyes to look at her, House was still breathing heavily when his eyes met hers, they were glazed over and a deeper blue, stormy blue.

As the words rolled off his tongue, House inserted a hand between their bodies to where their bodies met and rubbed at the sweet spot he found there. Circling her sensitive clit while moving inside her ever-so-slightly, just at the right angle to create the right amount of friction for the both of them. Her back arched off the table uncontrollably and House groaned as he felt her inner muscles flutter around him as they came at the same time.

House collapsed on top of her, their sweat-soaked bodies slipping against each other. They both tried to regain their breath as they lay there, with House's body crushing her chest slightly, restricting her breathing capacity.

Levering himself up on this elbows above her, House looked down into Cameron's flushed and sex-sated face. Her eyes heavy lidded and her cheeks flushed, she had never looked better. He bent his head and placed a soft kiss to her chin just below her lower lip, and heard her gasp at the soft contact. He surprised himself with the intimate contact as he kissed her softly once more and laid a hand gently on her lower abdomen. He liked the look of her all sweat-slicked and satisfied. He wanted to see her like that again sometime before the sun came up.

Pulling out of her gently, both of them wincing slightly from the loss of contact, House grasped her hand and pulled her into a slightly more sitting position and shifted her bottom until she was seated right on the edge on the table, her body still limp from exhaustion. Continuing his 'nice' streak, House pulled her arms around his neck till she was almost hugging him and placed his hands at her tiny waist, running them and down her sides, revelling in the feel of her heated skin beneath his palms. Moving one finger to her chin, House lifted her face to meet his eyes and said, "You wanna go to bed now?"


End file.
